An Autumn Hymn
by dearjenna
Summary: Isabelle loves her town, and loves autumn. She might have room in her heart for more in the form of one famous musician who strolls through town each week, serenading crowds.


**Author's Note**: Got an _Animal Crossing_ drabble/one-shot for you all! Please leave reviews.

* * *

><p>"An Autumn Hymn"<p>

Mid-October did such splendid things to the little town that Isabelle lived in. Her fur always appreciated the nice breeze and the sound of the wind rustling through the drying leaves still hanging from the trees. She looked around and noticed how the grass and trees were changing. There were hues that looked more orange now than the bright hues of blue and green from the summer past.

Stepping outside of Town Hall for the first time that day since the morning she opened its doors, she hadn't realized that it would be as chilly as it was. Isabelle tightened her scarf around her neck and began her trot, wagging her tail at the sight of the beautiful colors of the sunset just out of reach.

The Roost lay to the West of town, and if Isabelle could just scurry her paws quick enough, she could make it in time to get a coffee before she missed the show. She made it passed the fountain, and shook her fur as it misted her. _I must remember to turn that thing off in the colder seasons!_ she thought, and quickly pulled out a small notepad and pen from her jacket pocket to mark it on her never ending to-do list.

Inside the Roost, there were villagers bustling in and out, and that cranky postal worker Isabelle usually avoids sitting at the bar mumbling into her cooled mug. Phyllis' lipstick seemed even more worn that day, as if she had spent even more of her day cursing others than usual.

As always, Brewster looked as unmoved as ever, cleaning off a cup, eyeing the mayor as he attempted to get every villagers' order correct. He seemed to be doing much better now. Then it was Isabelle's turn. "The usual, mayor!" Isabelle said in her usual perky, way.

Sam looked at her with his large, human-eyes and smiled big. "Aye!" he said, and poured her a white mocha with extra foam. Isabelle smiled and took the cup, feeling its warmth in her paws. She definitely could use such a stark contrast.

Isabelle turned on her feet to head out the door when she heard a small voice call for her. It was Apple.

"Oh, hello, dear!" Isabelle said with a smile, wagging her tail.

"Hey, Isabelle!" Apple replied with matched enthusiasm. Her small mouth could barely be seen from above her thick scarf. "Are you going to the show tonight?!"

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"Am I ever!" Apple threw the magazine she had been perusing back on the stand, and laughed. "It's almost time, let me just get some cocoa!"

Isabelle smiled, graciously waiting for the little hamster to get her beverage. She twirled on her foot 180-degrees, curious as to what magazine Apple might have been reading. There, on the cover, was K.K. Slider. Isabelle felt a lump in her throat from nerves. He had a sweet, relaxed smile on his face. She always did find the musician handsome. Isabelle's pulse was hissing in her ears, taunting her. Suddenly she was more nervous than she had ever been to go to one of his shows. What if he noticed her? What would she say? She had become so consumed by this, that she didn't even notice Apple tugging on her jacket.

"Isabelle? Hello?"

Isabelle looked down to meet Apple's large eyes and gasped. "I'm so sorry, Apple!" she said and grabbed the hamster's arm. "Let's go before we miss the first show."

It was hard dragging the short and stout resident all the way to Main Street, but they both managed, albeit Apple's cheeks were even more full and red and she heaved from the exertion.

As they walked through, they bowed their heads subtly to Shrunk, who returned his usual, goofy smile, and found most of the town waiting for the show to begin, as well.

There K.K. was, sitting on stage, tuning his guitar.

Isabelle and Apple made their way to the front row and sat down patiently.

"Hey, cool cats," K.K. said to the crowd—the audience clapped, and Apple whistled through her teeth. Isabelle giggled.

"If you got any tunes you want me to play, throw 'em out at the end. I'm always up for an encore."

K.K. looked down at this guitar and breathed in quietly. "Here we go," he whispered.

The lights slowly dimmed and the crowd watched him in anticipation.

There, from the heat of the stage lights, and the cool hardwood stage underneath him, K.K. began strumming his guitar and softly looking out to the crowd beneath the stark brightness of spotlight. He could just make out the faces of the first two rows of guests, but beyond that, all he saw here faint hints of shadows further back. K.K. was thrilled the crowd was as large as it was. He wanted nothing more than to one day sing to an even larger crowd, perhaps a large convention like that Woodstock he's heard about.

But for now, he wanted to be close to his most loyal fans—the ones who come to every show and are just as excited to see him as if it was his first day in town.

Tonight was rock night—from the rockabilly to metal—K.K. gave the amps a run for their money. The crowd danced and sang along. K.K. felt like a party host.

He finished his set list and cries came from the audience for more music. It warmed his heart.

"Calm down, friends," K.K. said in his most relaxed voice. "I've got this." He scanned the room looking for someone to call on among the sea of paws, hooves and feathers desperately reaching for a chance to shout out their favorite song.

"Heh… How about…" It was then K.K. spotted her—soft, yellow fur and a cute, smooshed nose. What was she? Shih Tzu? Probably. Whatever breed, she was adorable and had the kindest eyes. "You, bud!" K.K. said, pointing to Isabelle. Apple squealed so loud that the bear next to her growled a little.

"M-Me?" Isabelle said, eyes wide open.

"Of course!" K.K. said.

Isabelle thought for a while, as Apple probed her desperately to say "I Love You." Isabelle finally pushed Apple's clawing paws off of her and said politely. "'Forest Life,' please," she said.

K.K. smiled, happy it wasn't another rendition of "K.K. Love Song."

"Alright, chill out, cats! We're about to groove to 'Forest Life.'"

The lights dimmed once more, and K.K. began singing the perky tune. As he played, he was taken back to his childhood, remembering the times he ran through the trees, playing with his friends. The summer nights he laid in the grass and counted the stars. He never could count them all, but he certainly tried.

Isabelle smiled as the song began and closed her eyes, swaying to the song. She remembered the walk she took through town to get here. The feeling of the wind flowing past her, sending an inviting chill down her spine. It wasn't quite cold enough for a winter coat, but she had definitely noticed she wasn't shedding nearly as much. She thought about the many times in the past she had walked through that same town. It had always been so blissful.

When the song was over, everyone clapped, and K.K. stood up off of his stool.

"That song always gets to me," he said earnestly. "I think I might have to call it a night. But I set you up with a copy of that tune. And I'll be here again next week—you can bet on it!"

K.K. winked to the crowd and everyone cheered, some began filing out.

Apple was being her usually dramatic self and nearly in tears that the night was already over.

"Apple, calm down, sweetie," Isabelle cooed. "Look, why don't you tell Brewster that I said to leave the Roost open for a little while longer, and you get some more cocoa and settle down."

Apple's eyes grew wide. "Yes ma'am!" she beamed and hopped away on her short, stubby legs.

Isabelle went to Shrunk to thank him again for keeping his doors open and always entertaining the town. "I'm very happy the mayor and I agreed to be patrons of your club," she said.

"Oh, thank you, Isabelle!" he said with a bow.

Isabelle gave a polite bow of the head back and turned to see K.K. walking towards her. Her whiskers stood on edge and her cheeks grew hot. _What could he possibly be doing walking over towards me?_ she thought.

"Hi there," K.K. said.

"Um… Hi." Isabelle said with a small smile.

"Care if I walk you out?" he asked. "You shouldn't go out alone."

Isabelle blushed. "S-sure…"

K.K. opened the club door for her and they walked down Main Street in an awkwardly quiet fashion. K.K. managed to get his guitar over his back and lead Isabelle towards a bench overlooking the ocean.

"So, I noticed you didn't ask me to play a love song," he said.

"I just really love 'Forest Life,' K.K.," Isabelle said.

"You can call me Totakeke, by the way… Yeah, I wrote that one while thinking about being a pup," he said.

Isabelle smiled wide. "It always makes me think of the town… On nights like these, with the cool air." She sighed.

They both shook out their fur as a strong wind blew past them. When they realized what they had done, they laughed.

Isabelle smirked. "So, why did you want to talk to me, Totakeke?"

"Because I thought you were interesting…" K.K. said.

"Because I didn't ask for a love song?"

"Because you requested 'Forest Life'… Hey! Do you want to count the stars with me?"

Isabelle laughed. "Sure! I haven't done that since I was a puppy."

K.K. wagged his tail, and Isabelle began counting, reaching her paw up into the sky, finding the brightest star first. This was the best night she could remember.


End file.
